Traditionally, bedding machine controls for controlling the numerous and complex components of a piece of bedding machinery have been located on a stationary control panel. Consequently, a bedding machine operator has to be physically located at the control panel to execute controls on the bedding machinery. Additionally, bedding machinery is often very large. Because of the size of the bedding machinery, the machine operator often has to leave the control panel to perform various tasks involving the machinery. For example, the machine operator has to periodically change supply rolls and splice new materials into a bedding machine. Accordingly, the operator cannot control the various functions of the machine, for example starting and stopping the machine, unless they are physically located at the control panel.
Bedding machinery can be as many as 70 feet long, or longer. Bedding machines have an infeed side and an output side. A panel cutter is located on the output side, while a materials handling package and the control panel are located on the infeed side. As a result, if a machine operator is performing a duty that requires them to be on the panel cutter side, and the machine shuts off, the operator may have to travel 70 feet or more to view the control panel and identify the issue that caused the machine to turn off. Additionally, if the operator needs to manually shut down the machine, they have to go to the control panel. This may happen, for example, in the event of a machine malfunction. As can be seen, this presents a problem, as the operator may have to travel a substantial distance to turn off the machine. Consequently, current control mechanisms for bedding machinery are inadequate in a variety of ways.